fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshiko Shisara
Yoshiko Shisara is a powerful mage known as the Machina Priestess. Her exact origins are unknown at the time but she was born and raised in a land where metal and forges were as common as people. The metal of this land is a very precious to them, and more exotic metals are guarded in a vault. She herself was the leader at one of the most powerful forges known across the lands known as the Dragon Forge, whose flames burned as hot as a fire dragon's fire. She has a large following due to the quality of her work propelling her family into a sense of nobility in some sense, but it was an artificial one in the sense that it would not last. To ensure its lasting effect during a meeting she instigated a violent take over of the assets of all of the noble's funding by getting the Val Royeaux to raid the vault. Having succeeded she set out for a more interesting challenge to prove her strength in the unforgiving world she resided in. She is also a councilor of the Val Royeaux. Appearance Yoshiko looks like a young woman with very long, violet hair tied into a ponytail, and soulless red eyes. She wears a white and red Japanese-style outfit reminiscent of an empress, tied with a light blue sash, with a golden crown and a dark cape over her shoulders. In battle she does not battle in her normal priestess-styled regalia, but changes to a less restricting, more revealing outfit. Personality Yoshiko views herself as an empress in the sense of her skills and feats being above those she is familiar with. She is incredibly prideful viewing herself as one of the strongest mages in all of earthland, and views her empire as one of the strongest there has ever been. She has a very cold and emotionless exterior one so chillful people that haven't even met her, or if she's in the general vicinity have a chill go up their spine. She is a business woman at heart, and constantly on the lookout for profitable jobs she can do on the side to satisfy her boredom. She dislikes being bored and often looks for things to kill time with, or even get into fights to sate it. The one thing she absolutely detests is pity, she will refuse to give it, nor will she stand to receive it usually responding with violence stating that the rule of the land will be and always will be kill or be killed. Although, she won't kill anyone if she views that such action has no value. To her practically everything has a monetary value or a number to it but she does know that somethings might be beyond her grasp. Due to how she was raised she has a very hard time trusting people, because she has a fear of betrayal she tries to distance herself from others to prevent this. She is very good with conversation despite her cold exterior she can be very conversational, often talking about things unrelated to her she often speaks in the third person when referring to how her empire is doing. Her favorite hobby is sparring with whoever volunteers to do so but in the event there is no one to spar with she will train by herself to hone her technique of combat. Alternatively she tends to tinker with gadgets and weapons in her free time, especially tinkering with her Nox Azure device ensuring it functions properly so it doesn't break down in combat. Synopsis History Equipment *'Nox Azure'- The Nox Azure is a ring like weapon of hers that she utilizes in combat situations. While it is inactive it shrinks down and floats behind her, observing and acts to protect Yoshiko without her touching it. They can attack, grab, or even shoot energy at her opponents. They can also form barriers to protect her or in extreme cases fire lasers at enemies. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Yoshiko has incredible magic reserves, along with her immense magical power she is very strong. She has spent years training her reserves and increasing them immensely. She views her magical powers as among the top tier of mages. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'- Her speed and strength are 2 of her most powerful assets. Her speed is very enhanced and has outran many people in the past. Her strength is monstrous and renown throughout a good portion of the area. Her speed is more so one of her more dangerous attributes combined with her strength and her martial art powers she has overtaken several martial artists without her magical powers but with just her martial art skills. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant'- Yoshiko's martial art skills are very dangerous, she has trained her skills and honed them to a degree that is to be respected. If her opponent is not paying attention they could suffer sever damages to their being as a result. Her martial art is famous for its endurance and reaper like devastation. She views her martial art style like someone piercing apart someone's defense in a violent manner, often piercing her enemies through with her hands or just ripping apart muscles with flame strikes. *'Adept Weapon User'- She has experience utilizing weapons as she needed them to help her fight off large groups of enemies with her weapons. She is more used to utilizing throwing weapons then wielding them herself but she can use weapons if she feels like it, even stabbing or cutting an opponent down is no huge feat for her. *'Keen Intelligence'-She possesses a keen strategic mind she can formulate great plans of action to defeat her opponents with quick efficiency. She uses her intellect well to see how things function how they work, and how they could break if she ever so needed to destroy things. Her strategies are intricate and often have multiple layers to them and utilizing them can be very effective in concept. Her intelligence is not to be underestimated not for a second. *Telekinesis- She uses this magic to enhance her physical strength and grab opponents from a distance. *Fire Magic- She uses this to add a certain blaze to her close quarters combat game often engulfing her palms in fire and slashing at her enemies with them. *Illusion Magic-She usually utilizes this to get a subtle edge over her opponents minds, playing tricks or fooling them with mirages or mind games. *Requip- She uses this to store her weapons, or creations she made when she does not wish to carry them with her, or to hide them so no one else can steal them from her. *Machina-Make- Yoshiko utilizes this magic to control or create weapons, armor, objects, or even proxies that can fight alongside her or to fight for her. The variety of what she can create can vary depending on what she wants her machines to do. She is very skilled with this magic and is regarded as incredibly dangerous because of it. Trivia *Her appearance is based off of Hades Izanami from Blazblue. *Got permission from Mangetsu on his Machina make. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon User Category:Val Royeaux